Just one little
by Child of Darkness and Chaos
Summary: She never meant for this to happen, but just one moment of weakness and this is the outcome.
1. Bite

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and its characters are not mine, they belong to Pendleton Ward. **

* * *

This wasn't suppose to happen! It was never meant to be this way, yet here she was standing before the fallen body of her friend, the crimson blood still fresh on her face. The sweet scent sickened her and she hurriedly wiped it off her face with her forearm. She shook her arm, dispelling the blood onto the ground. The girl breathed heavily and slowly her eyes returned to the matter at hand. Her friend was face down on the ground, part of his white bear hat stained red near his neck. His clothes were wrinkled and mottled with dirt and grime, a few cuts opening his shirts and jeans revealing bruised and wounded skin. Morbidly she thought that if she turned him over she could still see the scream that ripped out from his throat. Her ears brought her a small comfort though as she could hear shallow breathes coming from him, signaling he was still alive.

Her red eyes stared at him, still not believing the image in front of them, as she hovered closer, afraid of what would happen next. The vampire was in front of him now, the moonlight casting shadows over her face, making her look every bit the predator her kind was to his. Red eyes gave way the fear that such monsters were not suppose to have for their victims. She stood by him, levitating uneasily in the air as dozens of questions and thousands of scenarios played out in her head, each more worse than the last. Her hand inched closer to him every second, shaking all the way. She wanted to get out of there, run back home to her cave and pretend that this night was all a bad dream she'd never tell anyone about. But as she turned him over and saw two holes on the side of his neck, she knew that the reality of it was inescapable.

She had given him her curse.

The woman nearly jumped with fear when she heard a small groan, the look on the boy's face a grimace of pain. Her face twisted to a similar look and with the gentlest care she had ever done in years, picked him up with her arms supporting his head and knees and whisked him away into the night, the blood on the soil the only evidence someone was there.


	2. Waiting

**Disclaimer: Adventure Time and its characters are not mine, they are Pendleton Ward's. Any monster's and creature's in this chapter likeness to others from cartoons, games, anime, etc are purely coincidental and I will remove them if they that is the issue. I apologize beforehand if it is. **

**BTW Finn's 18 in this fanfic**

* * *

The wind was harsh and the moonlight unforgiving as a figure flew through the air, its speed leaving afterimages. Her hair fell behind her, whipping everywhere like dark tendrils in the azure domain, as the woman held her friend as close to her as possible. With the desperation plain on her face, it looked like she was trying to shield him from danger. Sadly that position only forced her to face what she's done. Their closeness allowed the woman to feel her passenger's heartbeat and feel it getting weaker and weaker. She picked more and more speed every second more it took for his heart to beat again. She knew he wasn't dying; dying for him now could only come from fewer sources than when he was still human. None of which she would ever allow to claim him.

The wind parted ways violently for the figure as it zoomed low above the few clouds in the sky in a straight line for its destination. The sky was for the most part clear as the full moon shone with all its radiance, hidden a bit by a couple of clouds. But if some of the nightwalkers of OOO were to look at the ground beneath the figure, they could see spots of bloodied grass and wet grass.

The woman rushed through the sky as the world beneath it changed from plains, to woods, to the borders of the Ice Kingdom, to finally the cave the she's been looking for. She lowered her speed as she came closer until finally she's floating just off the ground in front of the mouth of the cave. Peering inside of it, she could see that the boat and paddle were undisturbed and her purple home free of any intruders. She ignores the boat and moves across the water to the front of her door and adjusts her friend to allow one of her hands free. She opens the door and moves inside, getting ready to place her friend on the couch. Right as she was about to put him there, she remembered his complaints about it being the hardest couch in the universe and decides to put him in her bed. The vampire makes her way to her room slowly, hearing his heartbeat dwindling down to thirty seconds a beat; it won't be long before it stops altogether. When she reaches her room she solemnly places him on the mattress, a look of regret on her face when she stares into his face. Life would be harder for her friend now, no longer having to contest with only the monsters and demons he fights, but also the certain fear and hate that would come from the very people he rescues. And there was no one else to blame for it but her, her and her selfish wish.

She truly wished that everything that happened tonight was a nightmare.

_-Just One Little-_

The vampire floats uneasily by the bed, trying her best to play her ax bass as she waits for her friend to wake. His heart stopped shortly after she placed him on the bed, but he didn't cease breathing, his body unaware of the fact it no longer needed to thrive on what it used to need. His skin grew paler an hour afterwards, going from the peachy hue it was to gradually a white and soon a grey. Anticipation ran through body, she knew he wouldn't blame her at first, he'd go with it and make promises that he'd never blame her and that everything was alright. But nothing was and nothing would be for him. She knows what immortality does to people, knows its price all too well. The immortal would watch as their friends died one by one, their bodies withering with age and the joy they brought to an endless life disappearing with them, replaced with sadness and loneliness. She had no doubt that his brother Jake, Flame Princess, Bonnibel, and everyone in the Candy Kingdom would still welcome him with open arms; but after they're gone, who else could he turn to? She knew she'd still be around but would he still call her friend at that time? She doesn't have the answer, only a hope that he won't hate her for this.

She continues to play on her bass, strong melodies, wistful tunes, and other tones playing from under her fingertips, a mishmash of all the things he mind briefly wanders to. Schwabl lies near the vampire as she strums her instrument, having sensed his master's discomfort. It was appreciated and she managed to crack a weak smile at the gesture, but it did not ease her. The suspense waiting had for her made sure of that.

She turned her head to look at the prone figure lying in her bed, still as death and pale as snow golems. Vaguely it brought to mind a story Simon had told her of seven dwarves caring for a woman fast asleep till true love's kiss. The floating dame looked at him, noting the changes and what remained the same. His hair was still blonde, she had removed the hat to wash, and was as long as hers, some loose bangs covered his face. The structure of his face was still the same, lean with rounded features, with the occasional sharp ones, like his nose and a bit of his chin. His ears however became pointier and she could see the tip of a fang poking out from his lips. The expression on his face was peaceful, so at least she didn't have to worry about him being in pain anymore.

Tilting her gaze down a bit, she could see the two holes her fangs left, dried blood caking the way down his neck. Shame gnawed at her and she looked upwards again to his face.

She sighed as she absent-mindedly brushed one of his bangs away, thinking about how it all came down to this.

_-Just One Little-_

_They were adventuring in some distant part of OOO, one that Finn had found out from some travelers. The place was said to be a forest where the trees are a purple color and the leaves blood red all year round. The grass was sickly yellow and a perpetual fog that hid the tremendous dangers inside. Only a few had survived from those woods and most were either babbling messes or loaded with as much gold and treasures they can put in their pockets and bags. The stories the sane survivors told were everything the vampire and her human friend had hoped for. They spoke of short creatures as black as midnight wielding swords made from bones and large figures stalking the trees' shadows waiting with burning yellow eyes for victims to crush. Littered about the grounds were the remains of those who did not come back, the horror still clear on their faces as they decayed back to the soil. Not only that but there were also treasures laid on the floor along with weapons and relics of the past if you were lucky enough to spot one. The stories would always end with the same ending though, that that was only halfway into the forest, no one who journeyed deeper had ever returned from the forest's recesses. The only things known about it were that the two halves were curiously separated by a span of grass and that if you were there at the right time, you could hear a whisper of a deep rumbling laugh, a sound of madness. _

_Immediately when the human had heard this he ran all the way to his house to get ready to go. The vampire chuckled a bit at his enthusiasm as she watched him speed of into the distance and went off to her home to get ready for the trip as well. She changed into a gray tank top, dark blue jeans, and red boots before grabbing her ax-bass and headed in the direction of the human's home. She slipped into the window and saw him finish packing his bag. When he was all set he was about to call out to his best friend Jake in their tree house home when he remembered that he was Lady Rainicorn's place spending some family time with his kids. It was cool though, he had her and they just needed to wait a bit for the night to arrive so they can get going. _

_They exited the tree house the moment the sun's rays were weak enough to not harm the vampire and made their way to the forest with the vampire carrying the boy by the arms as they soared through the air. The human smiled wide as the vampire smiled a little as well as they made record time to their next adventure. She placed him down on his feet and smirked "Ready hero?". He pulled out his sword when he gave his response, "Heck Yea!" and with that he plunged into the darkness of the purple trees, eager for what it had to offer. She followed behind, her ax-base at the ready behind her, and disappeared into the woods as well. On the other side she saw her friend staring in wonder at the trees. Upon a not so closer inspection she could see why: they were swords embedded in the trees, some old, some new, along with slashes marking the trunks and branches having been torn or cut off; all signs that this was going to be promising. _

_There were no clear paths but they journeyed deeper, anticipating a strike from the shadows. They weren't disappointed. Only a few minutes in and the human had to dodged a swipe to the face and the vampire merely caught her ambusher, looking deep into the creature's black eyes. She threw it to another aiming for her legs, knocking both of them out with her strength. Taking a brief look at their surroundings she noticed they were surrounded. That was fine, she thought as she drew her weapon, it should make things even. She noticed her friend at her back, sporting a smile and a blade at the ready. In a moment's notice all the creatures jumped to them, fierce and silent. They both knelt to the ground and moved in to swipe their opponents when they landed. They caught a few but most of the creatures jumped away from the blades. The duo did not give them the time to regroup._

_ They pressed forward, the human stabbing downwards at one as the vampire heaved her ax to the side. The vampire backhanded a couple that were coming her way, heard a satisfying smack as her friend's sword connected with them. With an underhand swing, she introduced her ax to more of the creatures and morphed her arm into tendrils to ensnare several of them. She raised them high in the air and brought them down onto their comrades and spun her captives around, hitting more of them, before finally tossing them into the fog, the crunch of trees following afterwards. There were still a few more, but she took care of the stragglers with a couple swings of her ax-bass. She turned around to see her friend fencing with the last creature. He twirled his blade around his opponent's backing him to a tree. It ended with him forcing his opponent's bone sword away and held the point of his to its throat. It comically sweated bullets before the hero grinned and gestured his head to the left. Taking its cue, it dashed away into the fog. He chuckled a bit, but was interrupted by the radical dame who tackled him to the ground, narrowly avoiding a rock aimed for his chest. She bounced back up and immediately looked around for the offender. She saw none and turned to her hearing to help her. _

_She heard something rustling from the trees to the side and instantly pointed a finger to that direction, setting whatever was there alight in a burning red. She heard a groan and watched as a tree was smacked away with a rock fist. The two saw burning yellow eyes as the figure in the shadows showed its head. It wore a frown as engrave lips were turned down and its eyes somehow bore an angry expression for being glowing spheres. There chips and cracks in the stone from past fights and when it revealed the rest of its body, even more scars were displayed were displayed on its torso, the arms and legs were unmarred. Other than that it looked like chunky slabs of stone you'd see across OOO. The thing bellowed before it fired one of the joints of its fingers to her head. She turned her head to the side, letting it pass by, before she and the human charged. The rock monster fire more of its hand, forcing the two to dodge in their stride. Eventually they reached it when the golem shot his palm and together they struck it, leaving two gashes on its chest._

_ It groaned in pain and responded with sending his arm down on them. The vampire and human leapt to the side, missing the blow, but felt the small the tremor that came from it. The two shared a look and went back on their feet, preparing for the next round. The vampire became invisible while the human remained in front of the golem, staring it down. The rock being raised its remaining hand and shot part of its index finger at him. He ducked and sprang upwards, shouting to keep its attention. He ducked, turned, and sidestepped the attacks until a shot came from somewhere behind the golem. It struck the hero in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground and hold his bruised belly, part of him thanking the fact that he got his clothing magically protected by the wizards. The golem in front of him, seeing that its opponent was down, let stones that made up his arm spread out from each other, revealing magical strand that held it together. It swung the arm to the side before raising it above his head, set on delivering the final blow to the human. It never got the chance to as the vampire reappeared in front of him and pushed the arm to the side, narrowly landing it to the left of her friend. Right as the golem was going to smash her with what was left of its other hand, it found an ax severing its head from its body. Hearing the sound of rock scraping against rock, the vampire moved in front of her friend, using the flat of her ax to shield her from the projectile. Then she heaved her ax and threw it into the shadows._

_The sound of another rock being falling told her her aim was true. _

_She turned her arm into tendrils again and retrieved her weapon before helping the hero up. With a grateful nod he came back to his feet, with a smile on his face that told her what he thought of this forest. _

_Flippin' Awesome._

_They continued on with their journey, fighting more of the beings they encountered while picking a few things that interested them. For the human it was an old device with an apple on it that played music and a wicked sword with one sharp edge, a square guard, and a leather bound hilt. The vampire found an old guitar along with a couple of CDs and records. With a little more bruising and a few cuts, they finally made it to the grass dividing the forest. There was little difference between the two parts: same yellow grass and purple trees, yet the woods before them looked more sinister; the darkness inside radiating with malice. The hero took a few minutes in the plains to take a few medicinal items from his bag to stop whatever cuts that still bled. Finishing up, he put them back in his bag and stared at the trees ahead. The vampire's ears perked up, hearing the low rumbling sound before her companion does._

_It was the laugh. _

_-Just One Little-_

This part caused her to come out of the memory. She really should've stopped the adventure at that point so none of what happened later could come to pass. That laugh, his scream, would haunt her forever. Just the thought of that face behind that laughter caused her hand to clamp harder on her ax, gnarled and serrated claws forming, her hair to whip in every which way, and her eyes to become red slits holding the promise of torment and suffering of an unimaginable scale. Tendrils and fire began to appear around when she noticed her fury and reigned it back in, though the smoldering red eyes stayed. It was all that thing's fault, her reason for losing her control and making her turn her friend into a vampire, it was all **ITS FAULT!** She wished she could've given it the punishment it deserved, but she could only kill it once.

When mind able to focus on something other than her hated creature, she noticed she was still looking at her friend. Sometime in her thoughts, his skin had changed from white to a light gray and the rest of his vampiric features a bit more defined as well. The sight completely mellowed her and she awkwardly fidgeted with her bass. Right his transformation should be finished soon, but he'd still be asleep for the entire day. Speaking of which she notices that her eye lids feel heavy and her body weary, the sun must be out by now.

She looked around the room for a place to sleep, her bed already occupied. She didn't look long before she decides to go with the easy solution, sleep on her bed anyway, not like she'd wake up face to face with him anyways. She kicked off her boots and covered herself in her sheets, making sure to face away from him.

Her thoughts and worries about tomorrow fled as sleep overcame her. Too bad she wouldn't be having pleasant dreams tonight.

* * *

**I'm continuing the story, but bear with me if there are things you don't like, I haven't seen Adventure Time in a while and ****I'm making the story up as I go. Feel free to leave criticisms and reviews. I don't care much for flames. **


End file.
